Behind the Mask
by Moonchild10
Summary: The Titans encounter a teenager with extraordinary powers. Only one problem; she wants Robin dead. Is this purely business or is Robin's past finally catching up to him?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This story is rated for some language and violence. Ooh.**

**Enjoy the first chapter everybody! Reviews are very welcome!**

It was a mess. Everything within a three-block radius was charred. There were people running every which way, screaming. It was complete and utter chaos. Among the burning buildings, the Titans had done the best they could to help put out the flames, but screaming civilians had gotten in the way.

"That was stupid," Robin whined.

"There was nothing we could do about it man. Stop twitching," Cyborg said. "We let the nice firemen do the job," he added sarcastically. "It's their job."

"It's OUR job," Robin said, looking exasperated. "We can't just sit here and WATCH."

"Calm down Boy Blunder. All we did was make it worse," Raven muttered.

"How did this happen, anyway?" Beast Boy asked, staring at the blackened buildings. "Seems a little big for an accident."

"Of course it wasn't an accident. Things don't just blow up like that," Cyborg said.

"I do not understand why a person would do a thing like this," Starfire said, shaking her head. No one had an explanation.

"Let's just.....go home," Robin mumbled, discouraged. They started off for the tower.

Meanwhile, perched on top of one of the scorched buildings, she sat and watched them go. As she stared, it started to rain. She stared over her burnt surroundings with a mixture of satisfaction and guilt. She brushed a strand of blood red hair from her face and walked forward a few steps, boots clinking as she moved. She reached the edge of the building and stood in silence for a moment.

"Did you really think I'd let you get away with it, Robin?" she muttered coldly under her breath with an wicked smile. The rain had soaked her to the skin by now, and she pulled her long black trench coat around herself but it did little. She shook her head and jumped off of the edge of the tall building, landing on her feet with her knees bent. She straightened up and noticed that people were staring at her. She hurried off, shivering in the rain.

Back at the tower, the Titans were all sprawled on the sofa, wet and grumbling and miserable. Everyone was distinctly cross and getting on each other's nerves (except for Star of course).

"Dude, this sucks. I think I caught a cold again," BB said with a sigh.

"But do you have to whine about it, that's my question," Cyborg said.

"Shut up man," BB snapped.

"Perhaps we should engage in the togetherness of movie watching," Star said, looking a bit uneasy. Raven whipped out a book at amazing speed.

"Sure, why not," Robin said. BB and Cyborg grudgingly closed their mouths.

"So what kind are we gonna watch?" BB asked. Everyone thought the same thing simultaneously; 'oh no'.

"Maybe we should....um....watch 5 movies or something. Then everybody can pick one and nobody can complain," Robin said.

"Splendid! Which movie shall we view first?" Star asked, clapping her hands together.

"Not again!"

Robin snorted and sat up, looking around the room. The credits of the movie were playing, and the other four were sleeping in assorted places around the room. Robin yawned and suddenly jumped when he thought he saw someone standing before him. He shook it off.

"You're being stupid again. If you think anything of it you'll just be relieving the whole Slade experience, and you don't want the team thinking you're insane all over again. Just cool down," he muttered, walking into the kitchen. He poured himself some water and leaned against the wall, starting to drink it.

"Hello Robin," said a voice behind him. Robin spit out his water all over himself and whipped around, staring at the expanse of black before him. "Who's there?" he demanded, looking around. He reached his hand out behind him and switched the light on. A girl of about 17 stood before him, dressed in a long black jacket, black leather boots with orange flames and adorned with spikes, black pants that came down to the tops of her boots, and a bright blue tank top contrasting terribly with all the black. Robin gasped and dropped his glass on the floor. It shattered, sending water and glass everywhere across the floor. The girl gave a sadistic grin.

"Devra," he gasped in disbelief. "Is that you, or am I losing my mind?"

"It's me alright, you slimy little maggot," Devra snapped.

Robin clenched and unclenched his jaw a few times, and blinked to make sure she was still there. Yes, she was real. For once he really wished he were hallucinating. "So....how have you been?" he asked nervously, still shaking a bit in surprise.

"Don't act like everything's alright now, just because it's been a few years. Do you really think I've forgotten what you did?" Devra asked, taking a few steps forward. As she advanced on him, Robin took a few steps back.

"Hey, listen, I know what I did was wrong, but it was an accident. I would never-" Robin began. Devra spit on him.

"Don't try to justify your actions you little shit. I've waited a long time for this and I didn't come all this way to listen to you snivel," Devra, looking at him in revulsion.

"Look, I said I was sorry, OK? For any normal person an apology would have broken a grudge, but for you-" Robin started but was once again cut off.

"Sorry? Sorry!? You killed my fucking family! You expect me to forgive you for killing my family after a simple 'I'm sorry' that you didn't even mean!?" Devra yelled.

"It was an accident Devra! An accident!!" Can't you just let it go!?" Robin asked, backing up into the wall.

"I didn't come all this way for this. I came for revenge. So here I go!" Devra snapped, stepping back and extending her hands, her bright green eyes turning a glowing orange color.

**Yay, I'm done with chapter one. That was fun to write, I must say. I'll get chapter two done soon.**


End file.
